


поляризация

by simbay



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), 宝石の国 | Houseki no Kuni | Land of the Lustrous (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, Escapism, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: Счастье — такое же выдуманное понятие, как и чудо.





	поляризация

**Author's Note:**

> немного иное мироустройство в сравнении с каноном  
фб-2019

Быть алмазом в их обществе — значит быть идеальной.  
Кастовая система не предполагала, что кто-то с ее верхушки — той, что была самой твердой и сильной — может отходить от образа идеального правителя. Три Алмаза мудро руководили всеми, и школа существовала так долгие-долгие годы. Ничто не предвещало беды, все шло идеально, по плану — то есть как обычно, но потом родилась четвертая из них, цвета раннего рассветного утра, и система начала медленно распадаться.  
Причиной была она, Розоалмаз.  
Неправильная, дру-га-я.  
Алмазы были идеальны и являлись образцом для остальных, а ей нравилось дурачиться в траве и веселиться с данной ей в слуги Жемчуг. Алмазы не должны были вступать в бой, их задачей было отдавать приказы из школы, а она так и рвалась к лунным захватчикам. Розоалмаз делала все наоборот — и за это нарекала на себя гнев старших сестер.  
По заветам, она была из касты слишком далекой от остальных — это кварцы и другие, более хрупкие самоцветы могли веселиться и дурачиться в поле, Алмазы же должны были стать ликом их общества и путеводной звездой, что вела к победе в долгой войне с луной. Но все это было скучно и глупо, Розоалмаз не понимала, зачем ей надо было быть тем, кого она не смогла бы изобразить никогда — ответственным лидером...  
В ответ она слышала лишь упрек от Белоалмаз и ловила косые взгляды от Синей и Желтой. Осуждающие.  
Разве могла будущая мудрая правительница так веселиться?  
Вот глупости.  
А потому Розоалмаз решила уйти. Так, чтобы не приносить больше никому из сестер головной боли. Те лишь потоскуют над ее гибелью и забудут, и все будет хорошо. У всех. Внутри у нее все сжималось от этой мысли, но выбора у нее не было.  
Если бы она была способна на слезы, она бы заплакала. Но Алмазы не плачут — и потому тогда, темной ночью, Розоалмаз лишь горестно улыбнулась своей Жемчуг.  
— Быть может, на луне я найду ответ. И смогу начать новую счастливую жизнь без этих дурацких ограничений.  
— Ты точно вернешься? — робко поинтересовалась Жемчуг, и Розоалмаз с улыбкой поправила яркий бутон у той в волосах.  
В ту ночь она соврала.  
А затем, следующим днем, далась в руки лунных охотников.  
Луна встретила ее тяжелым молчанием и тысячей удивленных глаз.  
Почему-то она вовсе не удивилась, узнав, что луняне были разумны. Чтобы создавать хитроумные ловушки, с помощью которых они изничтожали их род, надо было быть настоящими гениями — только они и смогли за всю жизнь добраться до Белоалмаз и заставить ее пойти маленькими трещинами. Это было сродни чуду.  
Но Розоалмаз не волновали такие чудеса. У нее были свои планы на будущее — и сегодня она должна была найти ответ на то, были ли они осуществимы. А если нет, то всегда можно спрыгнуть вниз с самой высокой эфирной башни и пойти на материал для украшений.  
— Чудеса — понятие искусственное. Это лишь верное стечение обстоятельств.  
Он назвался лунным принцем, Эхмеей.  
Такой же лидер, как и ее сестры, но только правящий белоснежной луной.  
Розоалмаз привели к нему, когда она попросила встречи хоть с кем-то, кто был готов ее выслушать. И, стоя перед ним, она вдруг осознала — слова кончились. В голове роилось тысяча мыслей, но стоило ей слегка приоткрыть рот, как вмиг все опустело. Что она хотела? Что она забыла тут, в логове врага, так далеко от дома?  
Руки задрожали, и Эхмея заметил это. Он лишь наклонил голову набок и хмыкнул, будто бы подобное изрядно веселило его вместе с прибытием столь ценной гостьи.

— И что же ты хочешь?  
Сузив глаза, Эхмея улыбнулся. Улыбка у него была до жути неприятная, почти что оскал, но Розоалмаз даже не дрогнула. Сейчас ей надо было держать себя в руках, доказать ему, этому лунному придурку, что самоцветы чего-то да стоят. Пусть и в своих глупых желаниях, основанных на банальном эскапизме и страхе.  
— Я...  
— Узнать о том, почему мы вас разбиваем?  
Принц смотрел на нее оценивающе, выжидающе. Но, даже если его гложил интерес, он продолжал играться со своей жертвой. Потому что здесь, на луне, время не имело значения. Они могли продолжать свой разговор целую вечность, и единственным, что изменилось бы, стало время года далеко внизу, на родной планете.  
— Мне все равно, — грубо бросила Розоалмаз, кривя губы. — Это забота старших сестер.  
— Но раз одна из четырех старейшин явилась сюда, то, стало быть, ей что-то нужно, — отчеканил Эхмея.  
Он выглядел почти скучающим, и лишь небольшой огонек интереса выдавал его увлеченность.  
Опустив голову ниже, Розоалмаз вдруг крепко сжала кулаки и вздохнула. И резко подняла взгляд на принца, отчего тот даже вздрогнул.  
— Ты сказал, что чудеса — понятие искусственное?  
— Мы сами творим их, — вяло отчеканил Эхмея.  
— А сможешь ли ты сотворить чудо со мной?  
Когда принц замер, явно не ожидав подобного ответа, Розоалмаз украдкой поглядела в окно. Там, далеко, среди звезд спала ее родная планета. Сестры наверняка были в панике из-за пропажи своей самой огромной проблемы, ей повезет, если всех ее напарников и подчиненных не пустят на осколки в наказание за неспособность помочь и не дать утащить ее на луну. Где-то глубоко внутри она ощущала жуткое разочарование от своей незаинтересованности в судьбах своих поданных, но...  
Сперва стоило подумать о себе.  
О своем счастье.  
Все же, где-то глубоко внутри она была настоящим Алмазом. Думающим лишь о своем благополучии.  
— Не хочу больше быть идеальной. Хочу быть обычной. Такой, чтобы больше не пришлось слушать чужие нотации о собственном поведении. Пусть лучше считают меня хуже остальных, — поджав резко губы, Розоалмаз отвернулась. — Ты способен на такое? А в обмен я... Не знаю. Чего ты желаешь?  
Что она могла предложить лунному принцу?  
Глупость какая. Но отступать было поздно.  
— Ох, понимаю...  
Резко отклонившись назад, лунный принц издал тяжелый вздох. Он неспешно проследовал к огромному окну, за которым открывался вид на голубую планету — такую маленькую отсюда — и замер перед этим видом. Взгляд Эхмеи вновь приобрел хищные нотки, такие, словно еще чуть-чуть — и он сорвется и устроит новый налет на школу. Только в этот раз разобьет всех окончательно. И что-то подсказывало Розоалмаз, что он легко мог сотворить нечто подобное.  
Коснувшись едва заметного стекла, Эхмея скрипнул ногтями по нему, после чего откинул голову и внимательным взглядом посмотрел на нее. В этот раз что-то темное и страшное, что вызывало тот страх, скрылось за любопытством и интересом. Этого лунного болвана наверняка веселила просьба маленького глупого самоцвета, вот он и смеялся про себя от души.  
— Положение в обществе сковывает всякого, даже меня, — он мягко улыбнулся. — Загнанные в рамки поведения, которого хотят от нас остальные, мы не способны реализовать свой настоящий потенциал и тихо загниваем в чужих шкурах...  
— К чему эти сладкие речи? — резко прервала его Розоалмаз.  
Они оба уставились друг на друга, и она сузила глаза, не желая больше слушать этих терпких слов. Что-то в Эхмее ее напрягало, хотя он и вел себя скорее вычурно, чем по-настоящему опасно. А примерять маски, так, чтобы казаться страшной и сильной, она и сама умела.  
— Разговоры во время размышлений помогают сосредоточиться, — лишь хмыкнув, продолжил лунный принц. — Я могу прекратить, если тебя это сильно напрягает. Хотя, признаться, мне все еще удивительно, что ко мне явился кто-то из вашего рода... Я думал, у вашего общества отсутствует понятие «изгоев». Да и ты не похожа на такого. У тебя есть все, чтобы стать идеальным членом вашего маленького утопичного сообщества. Но ты не хочешь.  
Его голос звучал искренне удивленно, и, слегка нахмурившись, Эхмея склонил голову набок.  
— Так в чем же причина? Ты просто ищешь смерти?  
Следующая фраза из его уст прозвучала слишком искренне, почти пугающе.  
— Звучит знакомо...  
Когда Розоалмаз сделала шаг вперед, чтобы высказать ему, что она думает о его догадках — глупых и беспочвенных — что-то внутри нее заставило ее замолчать. Что-то очень неприятное, словно Эхмея угадал — только вот сама она отчего-то не видела этой правды.  
Такая мысль напугала Розоалмаз больше, чем вероятность быть разбитой на тысячу осколков. Вероятность не вернуться назад, к Жемчуг.  
Заметив ее сомнения, принц тихо фыркнул.  
— Я могу дать тебе то, чего ты так отчаянно желаешь. Пусть это и звучит безумно и очень глупо. Впрочем, не мне осуждать, верно? — хохотнув, Эхмея с легкостью проигнорировал полный желчи взгляд своей гостьи. — Сколоть лишнее и нацепить синтетическую шкуру гораздо проще, чем тебе кажется. Хотя тебе придется постараться, чтобы не дать себя разбить. Если кто-то увидит, что скрывается внутри, то вся твоя затея с побегом от себя самой же станет прахом.  
Последующие его слова звучали почти торжественно, как эпитафия.  
— Я видел твоих страшных сестер в бою. Пусть они и подвержены человеческому греху эмоций, они все еще умны и проницательны, — сузив глаза, он внимательно посмотрел на Розоалмаз. — Готова ли ты отказаться от собственной личности ради мгновения счастливого будущего? С чего ты решила, что твоя затея удастся?  
— Почему ты отговариваешь меня? — голос Розоалмаз дрогнул, но она все равно спросила его.  
Внезапно, Эхмея нахмурился. Выпрямившись, он медленно покачал головой, и этот жест показался Розе одним из немногих искренних, что она успела увидеть за сегодня.  
— Я видел много людей, которые пренебрегали логикой и следовали эмоциям. Всех их ждала могила и очень трагичный финал, — голос его звучал холодно и неприятно, будто он говорил про себя. — Я вижу в тебе те же глупые нотки, что замечал в таких людях. Считай это моим маленьким дружелюбным советом. Откажись от своей идеи.  
Так странно было слышать от врага подобное, и Розоалмаз зажмурилась. Выбора у нее не было. Если она вернется сейчас, целая и невредимая, то сестры не дадут ей спокойной жизни. Рубеж невозврата бы пройден во время боя, в ту секунду, как лунная капсула с ней закрылась. Если бы Эхмея сказал ей это раньше, до того, как она отправилась сюда, то...  
Но какая разница? Прошлое осталось в прошлом.  
— Есть ли смысл?..  
Голос Эхмеи звучал глухо и тускло, скорее он просто размышлял вслух, чем уже всерьез пытался отговорить Розоалмаз от этого поступка. Его слова всего на секунду заставили ее усомниться в правильности своего решения, и только ей почудилось, что можно все вернуть назад, можно сдаться и продолжить свою жизнь там, внизу, вместе с сестрами, как в памяти всплыл образ Жемчуг.  
Ее Жемчужинки, что продолжила ждать внизу, надеясь, что ее любимая вернется.  
Она была единственной, кто доверился Розе полностью, забыв про ограничения каст твердости. Но Алмаз не может быть вместе с Жемчуг, их общество такого не прощало. А значит, чтобы найти свое счастье, ей все же придется пойти на этот шаг.  
Путь в конце ее может ждать печальный и жалкий финал.  
Хотя бы попытаться.  
— Какая разница, — Розоалмаз повела плечом. — Я сделала свой выбор. Надо меняться... И искать счастье.  
— Счастье — такое же выдуманное понятие, как и чудо.  
Эхмея рассмеялся глухо неприятно, и Розоалмаз показалось, что это было исповедью самого страшного грешника. Они оба были бессмертны, заточены в телах, что не были способны умереть и завершить свою жизнь. Даже если расколоть ее, то Розоалмаз просто уснет.  
Но у них был выбор. Жить так или попытаться сделать хоть что-то.  
Ради себя.  
Пусть и огромными жертвами.  
— Значит, ты хотела помочь мне с кое с чем, верно?  
— «Кое с чем»?  
Звучало как минимум опасно.  
Стоило Розе развернуться, как она встретилась взглядом с Эхмеей.  
Он стоял слишком близко, склонившись над ней, и, чувствуя его пристальный взгляд, Розоалмаз хотелось съежиться и скрыться, глубоко и далеко в лунном песке, так, чтобы он больше никогда ее не нашел. Но это вряд ли спасло бы ее от взгляда Эхмеи — казалось, вся луна была одним его оком, которым он наблюдал за глупыми самоцветами внизу.  
И за ней.  
Губы его исказились в змеиной усмешке, и Розоалмаз сделала еще один шаг назад —но не успела.  
— Я хочу восстановить человека. Сделать попытку вернуть то, что утратили три наших рода много тысячелетий назад. И ключом к решению этого можешь стать...  
Его рука коснулась ладони Розоалмаз, второй же он провел по ее волосам, и, когда она дернулась в сторону, он резко сжал запястье. Будь он тверже ее, то разбил бы мгновенно. Но Эхмея знал, как делать не стоит. А потому резко отпустил, мягко улыбнувшись следом.  
— ... ты.  
Звучало сродни приговору.  
Розоалмаз затравленно взглянула на лунного принца, в его светлые пустые глаза, но увидела в них лишь мрак — словно собственное будущее. Но внизу ее ждала Жемчуг, внизу ее ждала новая счастливая жизнь, а значит выбора у нее не оставалось.  
Рука у Розоалмаз дрогнула, но она успела схватить Эхмею за рукав и с отчаянным видом кивнула.  
Пускай она соглашалась на это. Пускай становилась пешкой в его глупых планах. Главное, что впереди ее ждало несколько тысячелетий спокойной жизни с Жемчуг, где от нее не станут требовать соответствия всеобщим ожиданиям, где был лишь свет и покой.  
— Вот и отлично.  
Эхмея улыбнулся.

Спустя множество дней на Пуповине одна из жемчужин услышала громкий скрежет и шум, словно кто-то вырвался из каменной клетки и рухнул вниз. И там, в песке и пыли, она обнаружила едва заметный отсвет розового. Заметив его, безымянная жемчужина скрылась, стремясь к своим хозяевам с радостной новостью.  
Новая сестра появилась на свет.  
И в тот момент, когда Розовый Алмаз закрыла глаза, их открыла Розовый Кварц.


End file.
